Finally, Together At Last
by crystal-mist
Summary: STRICTLY a sequel to FORBIDDEN DESIRE.. A new world, A new life, A new beginning...Will Alice and Shun be able to remember the life they spent together?   ALICE X SHUN  PLease read FORBIDDEN DESIRE b4 reading this
1. Chapter 1

**Okay as I said before, this story is strictly a sequel to FORBIDDEN DESIRE. If you haven't read that one then please go to the link below and read.**

**.net/s/5934443/1/FORBIDDEN_DESIRE**

**For those of you who have already read it then please enjoy.**

**Finally, together at last**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 1**

**New world**

Two years have passed since Naga was defeated and since all the Bakugan have returned to New Vestroia.

Two long years. At present Shun was on the school rooftop looking at the bright blue sky.

He was bored. Although bored wouldn't be the exact word to describe what he was feeling, He didn't know why but he felt that something was missing in his life. He couldn't exactly put his finger on it. He didn't know what but his life seemed utterly incomplete, like he was supposed to remember something very important before it was too late.

This wasn't the first time he felt this way. In fact he had always felt this way; since he was a little child he missed something deeply in his heart. Something or someone. He told this to Skyress and she had no idea what Shun meant. And now that Skyress was no longer near him, his mind would wander to that strange empty feeling more often.

He became even colder than he used to be. He made up for this emptiness by shutting everyone out. He was insensitive at times. He didn't know why he reacted in this particular way.

Just then he heard the door open. He shot a cold glare in the direction of the door. His eyes met with the half-scared half-apologetic eyes of Alice. His face immediately softened a little.

"Sorry, I did not mean to intrude… I was only wondering where you were." She said in a remorseful tone.

"It's okay…" his voice was still emotionless but it wasn't cold. He didn't know why only Alice had this effect on him. "

"Won't you join us for lunch Shun?" she asked, breaking eye contact.

"Nah, I think I'll pass."

"Why is that?" she questioned but he did not answer. "Is it just me or have you become more of a loner after Skyress left?"

He looked directly at her at that question. "It is none of your business." He muttered.

"I am sorry…"

Her eyes shone signs of guilt… Shun noticed this and sighed heavily.

"Fine… I'll come. Lead the way Alice." She blushed slightly as she heard her voice uttered by his deep voice.

The both of them left the rooftop to where the others were.

"Oh hey…Here guys." Yelled Dan waving like a mad-man.

Alice smiled at Shun as they made their way to the rest of the brawlers.

"And well she was like –How could you do that- And I was like –Hey who do you think you are-" Julie was talking on and on. No one appeared to be listening.

Alice looked at her lunch-box.

As she eyed her lunch box her mind wandered.

She felt that empty feeling again… The strange sensation like she should remember something very important. At times she would feel very isolated and deserted for apparently no reason.

She, unlike Shun made it up by always concealing her sorrow in a smile and always being cheerful.

She supported others and was a great friend.

This was one such day.

She was surrounded by lots of people yet she felt like she was the only one on the whole planet.

"Alice, you okay?" came Runo's voice. Alice suddenly jolted out of her day-dream like state."You were really spaced out there." explained Runo, her voice extremely concerned.

"I am alright…Really." Alice replied uneasily.

Her eyes then met Shun's topaz ones which were gazing at her intently. She felt a faint blush cross her face.

Shun soon turned away, feeling his heart beating faster and his face getting warmer.

_What is wrong with me? Why can't I sort anything out? Everything is just so strange…All these strange emotions. What can I have forgotten anyway…Why do I feel this way?_ He thought. He felt that his heart was becoming extremely unstable with each passing day. But he couldn't deny the fact that being around Alice somehow eased the emptiness inside him.

Alice realized at that particular moment that Julie was always right. She had been housing a crush on Shun without even realizing it. What else would explain why she sometimes felt complete around him? What else would explain why SHE was the one who always went looking for Shun whenever he was missing? What else would explain why her heart always leapt a beat whenever he talked to her or called her name? What else would explain why she would blush furiously if Shun caught her whenever she tripped?

She felt different when she was around him. Like it was always meant to be.

Alice blushed furiously at her conclusion.

"Alice, do you have a fever or something…Your face is so red." Marucho questioned straightening his glasses.

"No, no I am fine you guys…Really I am." She answered, waving her hands in front of her face in denial.

_What is wrong with me? If Shun finds out about this then he will hate me and be even colder to me. Right now he is a bit milder to me. Wait a second what am I even implying? I am so confused. _

She thought to herself getting frustrated all of a sudden.

The day came to a close.

"Hey Shun wait up." she called out as she ran towards him. To her surprise he actually waited and turned towards her.

"Hey." He greeted.

"So you will be coming for the field-trip to the museum tomorrow right?" she questioned, looking at him curiously.

"I guess… Although I don't see the point of it all." He answered matter-of-factly.

"Well, it is supposed to help on that project that is worth 20 percent of the grade."

"I already know that." He said with a hint of a chuckle in his voice.

She looked at him wide-eyed at the sudden change in his tone.

"What?..." he questioned as he saw her staring at him

"No, it's nothing." She said flashing a sudden smile at him. He half-smiled as well.

"So you want to be partners?" he asked.

Alice's eyes widened at his question.

"Sure…" she answered, her heart skipping two to three beats.

She couldn't believe it. Shun had just asked her to be partners.

_Tomorrow is going to be a great day._ She thought cheerfully.

_Why exactly did I ask her to be partners? _Shun thought puzzled at his actions.

What they did not know was that the field-trip would alter their lives forever.

**Okay here is the sequel hope you like it.**

**I am sure you guessed it. The new world they are transported to is Earth and their new lives are the lives as the part of the Bakugan Batlle Brawlers.**

**Yes, so right now Shun and Alice are on the path of rediscovering their past… Will they remember the lives they led on Ekametrika?**

**Will the single key be unable to remind them what they so desperately want to remember? Will they want to remember the painful memories associated with their past.**

**Read on to find out.**

**Anyways please review.**

_**ADDITIONAL-**_** Plus I was like really surprised when my friend told me to go and answer a question on fanpop…And surprisingly enough someone had asked a question about me a.k.a crystal-mist a.k.a Arisu.**

**It was so pleasantly surprising. I have answered that question. If that wasn't satisfactory please feel free to send me a personal message **

**Bye for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally, Together At Last**

**crystal-mist **

**Chapter-2**

**The single key**

The next day came. The field trip to the museum wasn't too exciting. It is a museum right? So how much fun could one expect?

Alice was looking at a painting. It was abstract art. She felt herself get lost in the numerous colours. Her eyes drowned in the picture in front of her. She was getting spaced out again.

"Alice….You okay?" came Shun's concerned voice. She suddenly jolted out of her daydream state.

"Ah…Ah Yes….I was just looking at the painting."

"I see." He replied but his face didn't look convinced.

He kept staring at her face, which only made her blush deeper.

"Come on then let's get going." He said taking her hand and leading her in the direction of the sculptures.

Her face went into a much deeper red as she felt Shun's hand clasp around hers. She let herself be lead by the raven-haired boy in front of her.

Shun, on the other hand was puzzled at what made him impatient enough to grab Alice's hand like that. Although he had to admit that Alice's hand fit in his like it was the missing piece of a jigsaw puzzle.

_Is it just me or is my whole brain concentrated at my hand at the moment?_ He immediately let go of Alice's hand as this thought went through his mind.

Alice was a bit surprised when he suddenly let go of her like that. Her thoughts were interrupted as she spotted Joe waving to them.

"Hey you guys come here…." He beckoned.

Both Alice and Shun were puzzled so they headed over to Joe.

"You guys should see this…" he said, taking both their hands and leading them forcefully in the direction of the weapons category.

As they neared a glass container Joe came to a stop. "Look there." He pointed.

They looked in the direction he pointed. Their eyes fell on a trident, a blue one.

"Doesn't it look like the trident Aquas Serenoid uses?" Marucho questioned looking at them.

Alice's eyes widened. "Oh Lord!" But her eyes weren't fixed on the trident, but the exhibit next to it. She slowly moved towards it. Her mind was in a half-trance.

As she approached the exhibit her eyes came back in focus. "W...What am I doing?" she questioned to herself surprised. Her eyes then fell on the silver sword in front of her.

A majestic silver sword.

The handle had the carving of a Phoenix on it, and the eyes were studded with bright Jewels. There where many intricate carving on the sword, making it look absolutely beautiful.

"It is so beautiful; it looks like the Phoenix will come to life at any moment. The craftsman must be really skilled." muttered Alice still looking at the sword. "But, it is a bit extravagant for a sword though."

She was then surprised at what she had just muttered. She covered her mouth. _Those words__...__They came out almost mechanically….But why? I said all that without even thinking. Is that even possible?_

"It is a Royal Emblem so it is supposed to be grand. Why don't you like it?" she almost jumped in fright as she heard Shun just beside her.

What's more his eyes seemed amazed as well.

_Wow why did I just say that?_ He thought to himself.

"Of course I do, I was just saying. Shun…" she replied. "I really …." She then stopped the next couple of words mid-way.

Her eyes wide in confusion... _I was just about to say "I really love you..."_ but_ why? How? I just don't get it._ She thought to herself distressed as her hands covered her mouth.

Shun looked strangely in shock as well.

_Was I just about to tell her "I love you too?" What the hell is wrong with me? _Shun thought mentally kicking himself.

"You guys…What are you doing over there?" Marucho asked coming over.

"No it is nothing." Alice quickly replied.

Marucho shrugged his shoulders as he walked away.

_W….What just happened. It is too strange for words. I almost confessed to Shun, not that it isn't true…But_

Thought Alice as she tried to figure what almost happened.

***Elsewhere***

"No….This can't be happening… The one key I gave them…It did not succeed in jogging their memory." stated a green phoenix in horror as she looked at what just happened.

"What does this mean Skyress?" asked a black-purple dragon,

"I do not know… But that sword was the only material thing that would have jogged their memory. But if they do not remember then the lives of the wind prince and the priestess of Darkas shall forever be lost." replied Skyress in a low tone.

"That means… we were unable to grant their wish."

"I do not understand what went wrong. Everything was perfect. They even started having a conversation they had in their past lives."

"We are sorry…"

***Back on Earth***

"The museum was soooo boring." whined Julie as she put an arm around Alice's shoulder.

"It wasn't that bad Ju." Alice told her in a gentle tone.

"It wasn't for you because **YOU **could spent quality time with ninja boy here." said Julie, half pouting. "I, on the other hand was stuck with Runo.. .So tiring."

Alice and Shun blushed heavily at Julie's comment. Well Alice blushed more than Shun…

"And WHAT is wrong with me Julie?" retorted Runo angrily. "You were the one who went on and on talking about God knows what."

Both the girls were having a cat-fight, and everyone thought it best not to interfere.

Alice's eyes wandered and they met a pair of topaz eyes. She found that she couldn't tear her gaze from those rich golden orbs. She was undoubtedly getting drowned in the depths of those mysterious eyes.

Shun also found his eyes locked with the soft-brown eyes of a certain orange-haired girl. Those soft, kind eyes which were so amazingly beautiful.

After about a minute they realized that they were staring at each other. A red blush crossed both their faces and they immediately broke eye contact.

Alice slowly brought her hand up to where her heart was. It was beating wildly…SO very wildly. But she did not know why it felt like déjà-vu to her. Déjà-vu? But why? She did not know.

Shun turned his head away as well. His face resumed to his normally nonchalant expression. But now it showed traces of bewilderment.

_What is happening to me?_ Both of them thought to themselves coincidentally at the exact same second...

What was happening? They did not know that they had missed a very important key. The key that meant a very lot to their past selves.

_Oh cool another chapter just done *phew* I was busy with exams so this got a bit more delayed than I expected…_

**IMPT A\N: Hm.. And just in case you are wondering "The conversation Shun and Alice almost had…was from chapter 7 of Forbidden Desire when Shun shows his royal emblem to his beloved."**

**Hope it was okay. Please review you guys…I will be so totally indebted to you….**

**Thanks for reading you guys…**

**Until next time this is me crystal-mist signing off.**

**Btw. You can call me arisu..**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.**


	3. Oh Prom?

**Thank you all for your support… Really you guys are truly amazing….Love you.****Hope the story is going okay thus far.**

**FINALLY, TOGETHER AT LAST **

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 3**

**Oh Prom?**

Alice sat in her History class. She fumbled around with the pen, not listening to class. Not that she needed it, she was a genius. Well at least all the kids called her that.

All things considered she hadn't been feeling particularly happy recently. She kept getting spaced out more often. And her heart was becoming more unstable by the moment.

_What on Ekametrika is happening to me? _She asked herself absent-mindedly. _Wait a second. Ekametrika! What the? What is it…? Some other language?"_

She shook her head from side to side and actually decided to pay attention to class for a change.

"Hm…class you all seem a bit bored…Okay then I will tell you something that will make you instantly happy." announced the teacher.

All the children were like 'here she goes again'.

"Guess what? The date for the prom has been finalized." She informed them. The class was immediately filled with gasps and cheers.

"See, I knew that it would heighten your spirits…Now don't tell anyone I told you…Then again if you did it wouldn't matter to me."

As Shun heard this he gazed towards Alice and noticed her drop her lead pencil. She was just across from him so he bent down and picked it up. Alice stopped her advance and looked at Shun.

He held out the pencil to her. "For you." He said smiling a little.

She blushed as their hands touched. "Thanks." She replied. For a moment she wondered if their hands had lingered together for more time than necessary. She had to admit, something about Shun made her feel….complete in a way.

They turned away.

_I wonder…Should I ask HER to prom? Ah no way… She probably has someone else she wants to go with. _He thought to himself.

The school was now full of life. Everyone was busy planning for the big prom. It was a big event. Dan had asked Runo of course. Julie was going with some guy. Marucho said that he wouldn't be going. Joe was of course with Chan Lee.

Shun sighed. Well at least it didn't seem like Alice had a date…Yet.

The truth was that Alice had received quite a lot of offers but she had rejected them all. She didn't understand why herself.

That afternoon Shun was on the rooftop again and he heard the door open again. And like déjà-vu it was Alice.

"Will you quit bothering me already?" he asked, his voice a bit colder than he had intended. "I won't come today." He said with finality.

Alice smiled a little. "Fine then….I will join you here." She said in a deciding voice.

He could only stare at her blankly.

She sat down on the wall, beside where he was and kept her lunchbox on her lap. "You don't mind right?" she pushed on.

"No, I guess not." sighed Shun.

They ate lunch wordlessly.

"Uh…so Shun, ask someone to the prom yet?" she asked timidly. He was surprised, but then some strange confidence came into his heart. He stood up.

"Not yet." He answered shortly.

"What do you mean by 'not yet?'"

"You'll see." He closed his lunchbox and got down on one knee, in a proposing position. "Will you go to the prom with me? Alice…"

She was extremely taken aback. A blush appeared across her face. She stood up and took his extended hand.

"Of course Shun…I would love to." She answered not even thinking twice. She helped him up.

She smiled at him brightly… "I can't believe that you actually asked me." She stated.

"Why? Aren't I good enough for you?"

"No, no it's not that…I just thought that you would have asked someone else…I think that I am out of your league and that I don't deserve-"

She couldn't continue. Shun had stopped her with a finger on her lips.

"Don't say that…you are an amazing person. And don't forget that."

Alice blushed like crazy and just nodded dumbly. Their eyes were fixed on one another's.

"S…Shun."

"Alice." They just kept staring at each other. Unconsciously their faces started moving closer and closer… Their lips were just a centimeter or two apart when-

"Ah there you guys….. are?" came Dan's voice. He immediately turned away, blushing as he realized what he just walked in on. If Runo got to know that he had interrupted she would kill him.

Alice and Shun moved away from each other right at that moment. They were each looking in a different direction, their faces red all the while. No one spoke for a long time…

"We were just uhm- wondering were you guys were…and well…."explained Dan. "You guys joining us?"

"YES…" both Alice and Shun shouted as fast as they could.

They had almost kissed one another and they were a bit scared to be alone. Scared of what the other would think or say.

The three of them made their way to the garden.

Alice brought her hand onto her lips, her lips that had almost touched Shun. If only they had made contact. She caught Shun looking at her. She immediately took her hand off and smiled at him, blushing a little.

He sighed. She looked absolutely beautiful.

For some strange reason a vision of a scene came into his mind… A waterfall in a clearing…A beautiful view as well... And also of a field full of beautiful wild roses… He shook his head.

_Hm... Now what was that all about?_

Alice looked at Shun's golden eyes…_I am in love with Shun….I don't have a crush on him. I am in love with him… I think…_ Alice concluded, bringing her hand to her heart. _For sure._

_But this emptiness in my heart, will it ever disappear? But on a positive note….I can't wait for prom._

As she thought this an enormous smile lit her face up.

**End of this chapter Yay…**

**Now that one was tiring… I expect about two more chapters to come out of this story… So thanks for reading and please do keep reviewing….**

**Thanks you guys**

**Love YA**

_READ AND REVIEW PLEASE_


	4. Chapter 4

**[Real impt A/N: I am so sorry for not replying to all your reviews, for this story and all my others…You see, my exams are like piling up atop one another and I am allowed online for limited lengths of time only….SO well, I couldn't thank all of you for your wonderful support. Hope you all can forgive me….Please? Pretty please?]**

**Finally, Together At Last**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 4**

**Prom Day **

The day of the prom was finally here. Alice was getting ready, along with Runo, Julie and Chen Lee…For some strange reason Julie made Alice wear black gown. Not that it didn't look good on her…The black gown was just beautiful and Runo said that it highlighted Alice's skin-tone.

Meanwhile Shun had a tuxedo on. He slowly tugged at the tight collar uncomfortably.

"Are you positive I should wear this Joe?"

"Well what did you expect? Your normal clothes?" snorted Joe.

"I'll be back in a little while." said Shun, and he was gone before Joe could even raise a single word of protest.

Shun walked past lots of shop windows…Strangely enough he found his legs stopping at a flower shop's door. His eyes fell on the red roses arranged beautifully.

He sighed heavily before he went into the store. In truth he didn't know why he suddenly felt the urge to buy flowers.

It was prom time. Shun, Dan and Joe were already there and waiting for the girls. Suddenly a loud gasp was heard. Everyone turned towards the door. And there stood four breathtakingly beautiful girls.

Runo had on a yellow gown, Chen a red one, Julie wore pink of course. But that wasn't what surprised everyone; it was the beautiful, pale-faced Russian girl with a black gown… She looked stunning…

The girls headed towards the guys.  
"Wow, Runo you look surprisingly like a girl."

"What do you mean by that?" shouted Runo, although she was blushing a little…

The guy who asked Julie came and escorted her away. Joe and Chen had already left and with that Alice and Shun were alone.

Shun stared at Alice wide-eyed.

"You look….magnificent."

She blushed a very deep red and that only added to her beauty.

"Uhm…th..thank you." she managed to say, still avoiding eye-contact. He smiled.

"For you…" he said holding out a bouquet of red roses. Alice's eyes widened as she saw them. She looked at the flowers and then at Shun's face.

"Déjà-vu." she gently muttered to herself…She didn't know why though.

"Thank you that is so kind of you…" she said in a more audible voice.

"What did you mean déjà-vu?"

"Oh nothing…Let us get going." And with that said Alice took Shun's hand and lead him to the dance floor.

Call it destiny, coincidence whatever but right at that moment a slow song started playing.

They were a bit doubtful but they made up their mind. They came this far didn't they?

Alice put both her hands on Shun's shoulder. Shun was surprised by her boldness but he then put his arms around her. She blushed a little. They swayed gently from side to side, looking into each other's eyes and talking of 'God knows what'. They moved in perfect rhythm and synchronization, unlike the other couples who relentlessly stepped on each other all the time.

"Alice…" he muttered her name under his breathe.

She blushed. "Yes?"

"Shall we head out to the garden, if you don't mind?" She nodded and allowed Shun to lead her through the sea of people.

They reached the garden, the music was still audible. Shun held his hand out to Alice and she took it with a smile. He pulled her close once again. This time she didn't have enough time to react.

Shun brought his face close to Alice's.

"Alice, I like you….very much." Alice blushed madly as she heard what he said. The sound of her rapidly beating heart echoed in her ears.

The silence that followed was the worst few seconds of Shun's life. He hadn't been so insecure. He could feel the blush on his cheek and the warmth of Alice's breathe wasn't helping to control the feeling in his heart.

"I like you as well….A lot at that." answered Alice, caressing Shun's face with her delicate hand. Shun could feel the blush intensifying.

Alice smiled at him. Their faces moved closer and closer until their lips met in a kiss.

They felt complete at that moment…

_I feel so complete now…But then, why is that? What is it that I desperately want to remember? What is it that renders me empty all the time? _thought Alice.

_This feels so nice, so right. But in spite of this…I can't help but feel like there is something…something _

_That keeps this gaping hole in my heart. _thought Shun_._

_**Perhaps….A long lost Memory? **_They both thought in unison.

There was the sound of something cracking… A lone mirror shattered into millions of tiny shards. The mirror that reflected their past.

And immediately a wave of memories flooded both their minds…

Memories of Ekametrika, of their past lives…The time they spent together…The little clearing in the Neutral kingdom…How much they loved one another…The endless trials they had to face together….The unparallel sadness and joy that they shared with one another….The intense love that overcame anything and everything…The painful losses….Every bit of memory returned to them as their lips remained in contact….

Slowly they parted.

They looked into one another's eyes once more. Tears appeared in Alice's eyes and they were embracing one another.

Shun held Alice tight and very close to his body, like he was afraid of loosing her once again…

Alice laid her head on Shun's chest…Now she had the memories of the priestess of Darkas. Once again, the fear of loosing someone precious to her overcame every other emotion.

The both of them looked into each others eyes. As they parted Shun caressed Alice's pale tear-stained face.

"You remember?" he questioned.

She nodded weakly. "I do…I am just so glad that I could….I could finally see you once more after all this time…..my prince."

"Alice I…am so sorry…"

"For what exactly?" she questioned softly. "Then again… never mind that." She added as she rested her head on his chest once more

He gently stroked her orange hair. "I love you my dear….Even time cannot erase my desire for you."

"Forbidden Desire…But even so…We are together now…And I do not want to loose you again…Shun."

He nodded.

"So, what happened? What happened after I….I you know died." She questioned.

Shun smiled slightly. "I wouldn't know."

"What so you mean by that?"

"I left right behind you."

"No…You mean you killed yourself?"

"No, my body was wounded severely, so well…right after you left I followed you."

"Shun…"

It had been so long since they held each other like this. Their love for one another burned just as brightly as it always had.

They kissed once more, but this time it was full of need, full of passion contained within for being separated for several years. They parted and Alice sighed deeply.

"I love you Shun."

"I love you too Alice."

And with that said and their memories regained, they headed back into the building…They were now a couple. They held each other close and danced flawlessly…

They now had their memories of being royalty back and they were trained for formal dances since they were born so they easily out-danced all the others.

And so they danced into the night, without a care in the world…

"A new beginning indeed…" stated Alice as they danced.

"You can say that again." said Shun, kissing her forehead sweetly.

Alice blushed…It was becoming hard to keep track of how many times she had blushed that night.

Finally after all that endless waiting, they were finally able to hold each other and love each other without fear of getting caught…without fear that they were going against everything.

They were no longer alone…. All the pain and suffering had paid off.

**Oh Yay I made them remember… I really hope that it was satisfactory. I really don't know if I should add another chapter, because it really would be easy to end it right here…But there is potential for ONE more chapter to be created…SO what do you guys say? **

**Should I add the chapter or just add a THE END right here? Please tell me.**

_**R&R please.**_


	5. FINALE

**Yo...Okay so well I decided to add another chapter after all. I hope this'll do. **

**I also included what happened to Ekametrika after Shun's and Alice's death. Actually this chapter is a bit crowded I think… It has such a lot of dimension jumps.**

**Anyways, I think it is okay…Well more or less.*****laughs***

**Hope you all like it.**

**Finally, Together At Last**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 5**

**Look to the future**

A year passed since the faithful day of the prom and Alice and Shun were finally brawlers were not sure how this came about. But at least everyone was happy.

Alice climbed the stairs to the school rooftop knowing that she would find Shun there.

She opened the door. Shun gazed lazily in her direction. They smiled at one another.

Shun sat up and looked at the orange-haired girl before him.

"SO, what brings you here?" he questioned.

"SO now do I need a reason to see the person I love?" she questioned which caused him to laugh…

"Come on now take a seat." She sat down next to him and he put his arm around her and pulled her closer. She blushed a little.

She looked into his eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"This second chance is the best thing that could have happened to us." He stated as he dreamily stared back into her eyes.

"I know…" She replied. She took his hand in hers. "How will we ever thank all of them?"

"I have no idea." admitted Shun as he interlaced fingers in her hand.

In the Ventus kingdom of Ekametrika Seichiro stood in front of a mirror. He took in a deep breathe. He turned his attention to a picture on the mantelpiece.

"Please, give me your blessing…brother." He said as he knelt on the floor.

He then stood up and straightened his robes. He headed out of the door and was immediately greeted by a hoard of trumpets.

It was his coronation ceremony.

He closed his eyes and for a moment revered at the past.

***What happened after Shun's and Alice's death**_*****_

_Seichiro stood in the balcony. His eyes drifted from the remains of Lady Alice to his brother, who was chained up and lifeless._

_A shocked gasp swept through the crowd as they realized that the wind prince was dead as well._

_Seichiro turned his attention to his father. The King's face seemed distressed. His eldest son__,__ the heir to the throne was no more._

_He fell on his knees. He had no idea that his actions would lead to the death of someone he treasured._

_Seichiro walked towards him. _

"_If only you had allowed it and not overreacted then perhaps he would still be here with us….How could you have been so heartless? I am so mortified." He told his Father in an extremely cold voice. Seichiro then turned away, ashamed of his tears._

_Shun's father never recovered from the shock of his son's death and the dire cruelty of his deeds. He seemed to realize his wrong-doings._

_His health rapidly deteriorated and he was bedridden in a matter of days._

"_Oh Shun, please forgive this malicious Father of yours…Please…Why did you have to die?...I am so sorry.." The King would mutter time and time again when he was alone._

_Regret took over him…._

_Seichiro even started to feel sorry about his Father's condition…_

_In the end The King passed away. _

"_Forgive me, I was being selfish. I did not realize your worth….Alice." were his last words._

_This really shook Seichiro. In the two years of his Father's illness he had not once called out to Alice, the one who's future he destroyed._

_And since Eighteen year old Seichiro was the only successor to the throne, his coronation was arranged._

***Back to the coronation ceremony***

There on the various podiums stood the rulers of all six kingdoms, including Darkas. They all looked on and they cheered on Seichiro as he proceeded along the red carpet.

Darkas was no longer seen as outsiders, they were seen as normal people and discrimination no longer took place.

Seichiro's eyes fell on one person in particular.

A girl stood there with short orange-hair who was smiling at him and waving a little as he proceeded on his way.

Seichiro smiled at Mira as he slightly waved back.

The majestic crown was placed on his head… He bowed in front of the whole crowd before heading towards the east.

He reached a place with luscious green grass and numerous wild roses growing here and there.

He stopped near two gravestones. He knelt down in front of them.

"Please, bless me. Give me the strength to strive on…and to lead my people righteously…Brother and Alice…." He requested to the graves that lay side by side with beautiful wild roses growing all around them.

He opened his eyes as he felt that someone was there beside him.

It was Mira; she extended a hand and helped Seichiro up.

"I came to get you." She explained.

"I understand." replied the new king of Ventus.

They walked in the direction of the castle. They walked towards it hand in hand.

Seichiro smiled as he eyed the face of his fiancée.

_I only hope that the two of you are now together and happy with one another…Just like we are, if not more…Brother, I believe in my heart that right now you are with Alice and that the both of you shall love each other forever._ He thought sincerely.

***Back on Earth***

Alice felt Shun stiffen a little.

"What's wrong?" she questioned, her voice filled with concern.

He shook his head gently from side to side. "We are extremely content…So please do not worry Seichiro." He muttered.

Alice gazed at him wide-eyed. Shun then shifted his eyes from the sky to Alice's face.

"It's okay…My brother was just calling out to me I believe." He explained as he pulled Alice into a kiss.

She closed her eyes and returned it.

"I see." She replied after they had parted.

Seichiro's eyes widened a little as he heard a voice.

"We are extremely content…So please do not worry Seichiro." It said. He immediately recognized that the voice belonged to his brother.

"I am glad." He answered, almost in a whisper that even Mira didn't notice.

***Five Years Later***

Shun, now a grown man raced down the hallway of a building. His eyes mirrored worry and a hint of desperation.

He could feel the amazed stares of the passers-by on him but he did not care.

He stopped at the door of a room, room 212.

He was stopped by a nurse.

"Excuse me sir, you can't just barge in a hospital wing like this." She explained calmly.

Shun was breathing hard with all that running.

"I am Mr. Kazami. My wife should be in that room. Let me in NOW."

"But sir, I need proof and well-"

Shun could see that the nurse wouldn't let him in anytime soon.

"How…How is she?" he asked, his heart throbbing to know the condition of the woman he loved.

"Well, she did have a little trouble but apart from that she is doing fine."

He sighed with relief. He then smirked like a little boy and swept past the nurse and opened the door to the hospital room.

The nurse was so extremely taken aback that she couldn't even react.

Inside, Shun's eyes fell on a pale-faced orange-haired beauty. She looked surprised but then her face lit up in a smile.

"Alice…" Shun half-shouted.

Alice saw the distressed look on the face of the nurse.

"Uh…It's okay Madeline. This is my husband."

The nurse looked relieved. She bowed before leaving.

"You barged in without identifying yourself?" Alice asked Shun, still with the smile on her face.

"Ah…Well, I was worried. You can't blame me. And Runo told me that things got a bit critical and I was afraid of loosing you…I didn't want to go through that again."

Alice's smile softened. "I will never leave you."

Shun then turned his attention to the apparent bundle in Alice's arms.

He was about to ask something when Alice cut him short.

"It's a boy." She said.

Shun smiled as well…He went closer to his wife and gazed at their child. He was sleeping peacefully. He had black hair, just like his father.

"What will we call him dear?"

"What about….Ace?" asked Shun softly as he sat down near the bed.

Alice's eyes widened as she heard this. "Are you sure?" she questioned.

"Yes, if it is okay with you. He is the reason that we are here like this after all."

She nodded as tears of happiness escaped her eyes. Shun took her hand and gently kissed it.

They were a happy family now. Two people who loved each other very deeply … For such a long time they wished for nothing more than each other's proximity and now they were able to fulfill their deepest desires…

Their love, so strong that it transcended time and space itself.

**THE END**

**Yay Finally I was able to bring this story to an end.**

**Okay I just have some things to say…They are not important, so you don't have to read if you don't have to.**

**_Origins-_ Truthfully, this story was just something that popped into my mind when I went to Dubai for the summer holidays and the plane ride was so long and boring that my mind wandered and wandered until I came to this story right here. But then I treasured this idea because I thought it seemed like an amazing story and I really hope you thought the same or something close.**

**Wow, it took me such a long time to put both FORBIDDEN DESIRE and FINALLY TOGETHER AT LAST into words…It was summer when I started writing and it is almost winter now. YIKES.**

**Well anyways I would like to thank everyone who relentlessly supported me throughout the course of this entire story. Thanks you guys. Love Y'all 3. DO tell me what you think Kay?**

**And so with this ending I would like to take your leave. Hoping to see you all again, **

**(Well more like hoping that you'll read my other stories)**

**This is crystal-mist signing out.**

**PEACE…in Earth as well as in Ekametrika. J**


End file.
